


Kuzukoma One-Shots

by RatEmperor



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29005461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RatEmperor/pseuds/RatEmperor
Summary: Just some one shots with one of my favorite rare pairs. Hope you like it!Also, any hate comments will get deleted.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 1

Fuyuhiko was currently sitting home. Bored. His sister and Parents weren't home. Peko was with Mikan and Ibuki. Her girlfriends. And he didn't have many video games to play, people to talk to- Oh wait. He could think of one person. So with that thought, the blond pulled out his phone and texted Nagito Komaeda. The hope boy he became friends with a while ago. People were confused by how he could even put up with Nagito's rambling, self-hate, ect. But he didn't care what everyone thought.

**Kuzuryuu-**  
**Hey Nagito. Ya wanna come over to my place? If you're free that is.**

**Komaeda-**  
**Hello Kuzuryuu-kun! I'd love to come over. You want me to come over now or ina bit?**

**Kuzuryuu-**  
**You can come now if you'd like.**

**Komaeda-**  
**Okay, I'll be there soon!**

**Kuzuryuu-**  
**Cya ina bit.**

Fuyuhiko set his phone down and laid there. Waiting for Nagito. After about 10 minute, he heard a knock on the door.

"Doors unlocked, you can come in." The gangster said as he sat up and Nagito walked in, closing the door behind him and looking at his friend.

"Hello Kuzuryuu-kun." Nagito said and smiled sweetly at Fuyuhiko. Which he gave a small smile back. The white haired boy took his shoes off and walked over to the blond, sitting down by him.

"So uhm, what's the reason for inviting me over?" Nagito asked. Fuyuhiko turned his body so he was facing Nagito and leaning against the couch.

"I was just bored and wanted some company." The Yakuza said.

"Oh, alright. I was getting lonely so I suppose this is a benefit for both of us, huh?" Nagito said, looking at the smaller boy.

"Yeah, I suppose so." Fuyuhiko said with a small nod. Though, since there wasn't much to do. The 2 boys sat there for a little bit in silence. Not knowing what to talk about...

"Do you..want me to ramble about something so things aren't to quiet?" Nagito asked. Fuyuhiko looked up at him and nodded. So with Fuyuhiko's approval, Nagito rambled about whatever topics came to mind. Obviously talking about hope at one point as well. Fuyuhiko sat there and listened to him. He then, without thinking, leaned on the taller boy. Which caused Nagito to turn his attention to the blond and turned bright red. Clearly caught off guard by the sudden action.

"K-Kuzuryuu? Are you okay?" Nagito asked. Fuyuhiko, suddenly realizing what he did, he immediately sat up straight and turned bright red.

"I-I uh, sorry I didn't realize I d-did that!" The gangster said. Oh boy, gay panic time. Nagito put a hand on his shoulder and smiled to try and calm him down.

"Hey, don't worry. It's okay. If you want you can lean on me again, I don't mind." Fuyuhiko hesitantly nodded a bit and leaned on Nagito again.

"Do you still want me to ramble? Or are you getting sick of it?" The white haired boy asked, looking down at Fuyuhiko. Fuyuhiko let out a small yawn and nodded.

"You can still talk, I don't mind." Nagito smiled and once again, started rambling to the now sleepy Fuyuhiko. Who loved every second of his friend talking.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of these will take place in the Non Despair AU

_Knock knock knock_

"Come in." Nagito opened the door and walked into Fuyuhiko's room, closing the door behind him. Fuyuhiko was laying on his bed and scrolling through his phone. He looked up at Nagito.

"Oh, hey Nagito. What's up?" The lucky student didn't say anything. He just crawled onto of Fuyuhiko and laid down on him, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy, laying his head on his chest. Fuyuhiko's face turned red as he looked down at Nagito.

"What the hell are you doing?" Fuyuhiko asked, sounding like a fucking tsundere and slightly glaring at him. He wasn't mad, he was just, kinda confused at the sudden action. But Nagito just stayed quiet. The blond tried to look at the white haired boys face. Which he got a glance of. He looked...sad. Fuyuhiko's face softened, seeming concerned now.

"Did someone upset you?" Fuyuhiko asked. Nagito shook his head.

"Are you just, feeling sad?" Nagito stayed still for a moment, then gave a small nod. Fuyuhiko put his phone on his night stand and wrapped his arms around Nagito, lightly and slowly rubbing his back. Resting his head on top of his. They just stayed like that for a while. Fuyuhiko wasn't the best at comforting people, but to Nagito, what he was doing was enough for him. After a while, Nagito fell asleep. Fuyuhiko looked at the sleeping Nagito and smiled a little bit and kissed the top of his head.

"Sleep well Nagito." Fuyuhiko quietly said and closed his eyes. Drifting off to sleep.

**\------------------------------------------------------**

**Bonus:**

Peko lightly knocked on Fuyuhiko's door and waited. After a few minutes, she opened the door and peaked in.

"Young Mas-" She stopped and stared at the boys. The silver haired girl smiled a little and carefully closed the door. _I'll come back later_


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuyuhiko beats some dudes

Fuyuhiko was currently walking home from school. Peko and Natsumi went ahead of him, so he was just walking alone. Everything was pretty peaceful. Until he heard some people in a near by ally way. They sounded upset. So being the curious boi he is, he peaked in the ally way. What he saw was 2 random guys and Nagito. The white haired boi was backed against the wall while he was trying to reason with them about..something? But the 2 other guys weren't buying it.

"Can it bitch! Just give us what we want and no one will get hurt." Guy A said.

"I'm telling you, I don't have money. Or anything else. Why would trash like me have anything you'd want?" Nagito said as he put his hands up in defense. _Some fucking thugs? Are you kidding me?_ Fuyuhiko thought as he walked into the ally way.

"Oi, bastards! Leave him alone!" The blond glared at them. The 2 thugs looked at him.

"Fuck off kid, we're busy." Guy B said. Fuyuhiko juat walked closer to them.

"Oh, hello Kuzuryuu-kun!" Nagito said and smiled at him. Fuyuhiko stopped walking and looked at Nagito.

"The hell are these bastards doing?" He questioned.

"They're uh, trying to rob me? I think? They're not doing a good job at it.." Nagito said, sounding a bit confused. But oh no, the fuckers didn't like that. So Guy A punched the wall right next to Nagito's head.

"Shut the fuck up!" He yelled. Causing Nagito to flinch a bit. This ticked Fuyuhiko off and with in seconds, he was right next to Guy A and kneed him in the side as hard as possible. Causing him to stumble back in pain.

"Why you little shit!" Guy B yelled at the blond and tried grabbing him. Fuyuhiko turned to him and grabbed his wrist, swiftly punching him in the jaw and shoving him to the ground. Guy B fell and held his jaw. Nagito backed away from all of them. But damn was he impressed with Fuyuhiko's moves. Guy A tried to attack Fuyuhiko. Tho the blond put his foot on Guys B's back, couching down and holding a pocket knife to his throat.

"Touch me and I'll slit him." Fuyuhiko growled. Guy A stopped in his tracks. Trying to decide what to do.

"K-Kuzuryuu, calm down!" Nagito rushed over to the small boy and grabbed his arm. Fuyuhiko glanced at Nagito for a moment before standing and putting the pocket knife away. He then kicked Guy B towards Guy A. Nagito had to drag Fuyuhiko away before he did anything else to the thugs.

"You didn't have to go that far ya know..You could of just left me.." Nagito said as he let go of Fuyuhiko's arm and looked at him.

"Well I didn't leave you, so shut the fuck up." Fuyuhiko responded, still sounding angry. Nagito just gave a small nod and looked away. They walked to in silence for a bit, till Nagito spoke up.

"Aren't you gonna go home?" He asked and looked down at Fuyuhiko.

"What? You got a problem with me walking you home?" Fuyuhiko said and looked up at the taller boy. The anger on his face gone and replaced with a more relaxed look.

"But, why?" Nagito tilted his head a bit, an innocent look on his face. Thus caused Fuyuhiko to blush a bit and look away.

"Jeez, does it really matter?" He said. The reason was to make sure he got home safe, but we all know he wouldn't admit that. He's to stubborn. Nagito just chuckled lightly and looked away.

"I guess it doesn't. But thanks for walking with me. We should do this more often." He said as he smiled.

"Yeah, no problem." Fuyuhiko simply said. He then smile a bit to himself. _Yeah, we should do this more often._


	4. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have found some prompts! This one is:
> 
> Nagito and Fuyuhiko playing in the water and splashing each other.
> 
> This chapter will take place on Jaberwalk island, but no killing game cuz I don't wanna deal with that.

* * *

Fuyuhiko sat down on the beach, close to the water. He watched it calmly come towards him and go back into the ocean. It was almost night time which made it better, mostly because people are getting ready to sleep. He honestly enjoyed looking at the water and seeing the sky reflect off it, it calmed him and helped him think more clearly.

"Nice night, isn't it?" Fuyuhiko snapped out of his thoughts and looked at who the voice belonged to. It was Nagito Komaeda. He was standing next to Fuyuhiko and looking down at him. How the fuck did he not notice him?

"Yeah, it is." Fuyuhiko looked away and stared back out into the sea. God he just wanted to go back home and not deal with anyone here. Everything still didn't make much sense to him. Like, why were they here? Who exactly brought them to this island? Why can't he remember how he got here? What- suddenly he got..splashed? He turned his head to see where the water came from. Nagito was crouched down by the water, hand wet.

"The fuck was tha-" The gangster was cut off by being splashed, again. But this time he put his arms up in defence to block some of it. He lowered his arms and glared at the lucky boy.

"Stop doing that!" Fuyuhiko said. Nagito put his hands up in defence and chuckled a little.

"My bad, the opportunity was just to good." Really that was the bastards reason. Fuyuhiko quietly growled and splashed Nagito. Nagito blocked some of the water and leaned back a bit. Though because he was crouching, he fell backwards and onto his ass. Nagito quickly stood up tho and went into the water, kicking some of it at Fuyuhiko. The rolled to the side, dodging the water. He then followed Nagito into the sea and splashed him again. They kept splashing each other until Nagito went fully into the water, causing Fuyuhiko to lose sight of him. He looked around and it wasn't long before Nagito popped up a foot away from him, splashing him with a shit ton of water. Most of it got on Fuyuhiko's face since he didn't have much time to react. But he just laughed at it, and so did Nagito.

They did this for what felt like hours, just splashing each other and laughing like dorks. It had been about 20 minutes when they decided to stop. Oh boy were they soaked.

"That was fun Kuzuryuu-kun! We should do it again." Nagito said, smiling at the smaller boy. Fuyuhiko nodded a little, letting out a small giggle as well.

"Yeah, we should." This was honestly the first time he had fun here. Smiling and laughing with someone, of fucking course he'd wanna do this again. But the nice moment just had to be semi ruined by Usami, of all..things. Can't say people, cuz she's a rabbit.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? The night time announcement went off 20 mimutes ago!" Usami said, waving her hands in the air. Fuyuhiko looked at her and glared, and Nagito just blankly stared at her. This kinda creeped Usami out and she took a step back.

"S-sorry uh, I'll let it slide since you both were having fun." She said and disappeared.

"Jeez, she's so annoying." Fuyuhiko said, more so to himself. Nagito just nodded in agreement.

"We should probably head to our cabins. It's late and we're soaked." The taller boi said and looked down at the smol boi.

"Yeah, maybe..we can meet up here again tomorrow?" Fuyuhiko hesitantly asked, looking up at Nagito, who smiled and nodded.

"I'd love to." He said, causing Fuyuhiko to smile a little. They bothed walked back to their cottages and headed inside. Changing out of their wet clothes and going to bed.


End file.
